Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Happy Feet: The Christmas Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Search for the Present". Plot (In Snowy Plains) *Erik: Where are we going? *Ramón: To Snow Hill Island. *Carmen: The skuas has a present that they stole with Santa. *Atticus: Come on, we have to stay in a group. *Slikk: Since those baby skuas stole the gift, i'm beating them up. (Many miles later, they made it to Snow Hill Island) *Erik: Wow. *Atticus: Fun and cool. *Bo: Around next year. We will take a field trip there from our school class. *Ramón: Meet as many emperor that you will ever known. *Slikk: Ha, funny. *Atticus: Don't say it. *Raul: Come on, the scarcity is closer to our home. (In the emperor penguin colony, there is many emperors walking) *Erik: What are we doing? *Male Emperor Penguin: This is how life work kid. Moving to a different side. *Atticus: Pretty cool. (Emperor penguins are seen feeding their chicks) *Erik: Gross. *Atticus: This is what parents do. *Bo: C'mon, let's move it. (Emperor penguins are moving along) *Lombardo: Hey, wait up! (They appear to be somewhere around the emperor colony) *Male Emperor Penguin: Move along kids. *Atticus: Gosh, MOOOVVVVEEEEE! *Bully #1: Huh? what did you say? *Bully #2: He tell us to MOVE! *Bully #3: Watch it Overload. *Bully #1: Okay, JUST MOVE. *Erik: I hate those guys. (Suddenly, a emperor penguin adult similar to Mumble was walking though the ladies) *Erik: Dad! *???: Nope, he is my dad. *Atticus: The impostor ruinied everything! *Bo: Calm down, maybe he didn't remove his feathers as a teen. *Slikk: Come on, move it chicks. *Male Chick: Okay. (Erik come up to meet the chick that was his dad) *Erik: Hey you. *???: Dad, he's following me. *???: Shippo, tell me the truth. *Shippo: He came to bother us. *Erik: Shippo. Just leave it to me. Where Santa's present. *???: Huh? Erik? *Erik: Mumble? Did we buy a new son? *Atticus: Wow, his bow-tie is yellow. *Shippo: Phoenix, can you tell him to go away? *Phoenix: No, he's my nephew. Shippo, this is Erik, your cousin. (Erik and Shippo ended up being shocked as they run away) *Slikk: Come back, he won't hurt you. *Phoenix: Kids, where your parents? *Bo: Uncle Ramón is babysitting us. *Phoenix: Erik! Shippo! Wait! *Atticus: They hate us all now? *Bo: No. *Phoenix: I'll find him, He is shy for some reason. (Meanwhile with the Amigos) *Raul: I hate stupid people, they're blocking the way and we lose the kids because of you Ramón. *Ramón: I didn't start it all. You did. (Shippo is seen running off) *Ramón: Erik or.... Atticus? *Carmen: Let's go after him or her. (The Amigos chases off Shippo, back with Erik sitting on a rock) *Erik: Dad? Will...you ever come...back? *Phoenix: Erik, you are fully grown now. Look at you. Your just like your father was. *Erik: But how did you get all the way here? *Phoenix: There was many reasons about you. The emperors has to take care of you while i was off in the sea to find a mate. *Erik: Did you find Santa's present? *Phoenix: A Santa? What a Santa? *Erik: My dad told me about it. *Phoenix: Is he cool? *Erik: He's a special alien. He didn't steal the fishes. He give us the gifts and goodies. *Phoenix: Oh. *Erik: I like it. One of his gifts are stolen from a skua and we have to get it back before it's too late. *Phoenix: I can help. (Back with Shippo) *Nestor: Hey there little chick. Are you lost. *Shippo: Well, i'm aware about Erik. *Lombardo: Come on, Erik is a nice boy, he want to play with you. *Shippo: Really? *Lombardo: Yes, come along. *Shippo: Ok, I'm coming. (Phoenix's side and Ramón's side showed up with Atticus' group) *Erik: Shippo? *Shippo: Erik, i'm so glad you came. *Raul: The kids are very cute than us. *Erik: Guys, we have to stay in a group so we don't get separated. *Male Emperor Penguin: Guys! The big show is coming. Ludy Gaga is gonna perform! *Phoenix: Huh? *Raul: Gaga? *Nestor: That's a baby name. *Erik: Guys, follow me. The show is going to be awesome. *Atticus: Let's go. *Phoenix: Listen to me, we came this way to help get the missing gift for this "Santa" guy from the skuas. We agreed to that. I'm sorry if I'm being blunt, but I don't know him hardly at all. *Raul: Come on, the show will be great. *Nestor: It's a show for fluffy people. (As the show begins, Ludy Gaga sings her heartsong "Bad Romance") "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance" (The penguins put their fins up for the show) "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance" (The rest of the heroes except the Amigos and Carmen were being confused about her) "I want your penguin I want your disease I want your everything As long as it's free I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) I want your drama The touch of your fin I want your leather-studded kiss in the snow I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love)" *Mumble: What kind of show is this? I'm outta here! *Phoenix: Let's go, we're wasting some time. *Ramón: We're staying because, we loved her singing. *Carmen: She came here to Cape Adare once. *Mumble: Come on kids, let's go though the mountains. (As the Amigos and Carmen stayed to watch the show, Mumble, Phoenix and the kids are in the mountains to find where the skuas are) *Slikk: Gosh, there's nothing around this stupid place. *Erik: Slikk, you always get mad. (Two penguins were walking on the cliff of the mountain. One is a adelie penguin with a red cap and one is a magellanic penguin) *Mumble: This is unsuccessful. My father would go all the way to climb there. *Phoenix: Even the krills and shrimps too. *Slikk: There so lucky that they don't have to do this. (In the mountain cliff) *???: Ready? *???: Yes. (The two penguins trap the penguins in a ice cage) *All: AHHHHH. *Slikk: What the heck is that? *Mumble: I don't know, they must be two henchman of Alpha Skua. *Erik: But, there penguins. *???: Relax everyone, we're here to see how ticklish you are. *Phoenix: Wait a minute, I know you two. *Slikk: It should not be one of the baby skuas doing this. *Erik: The magellanic penguin from Adelie-Land is kinda familiar. *Rio: I'm Rio and this is Perxio. *Perxio: Hey Phoenix, long time no see. *Erik: Perxio, do you live in Adelie-Land? Ramón, who is a friend of Mumble lives in Adelie-Land too. *Perxio: No, i live somewhere. *Atticus: In here? *Perxio: No, something else. *Phoenix: We're just going on a quest to find a present and give it back to Santa. *Rio: Santa? Did you say Santa Claus?! Oh my. He's real and true. He gives people some presents. *Mumble: But where? *Perxio: Come on, i'm breaking you out. (Perxio use a rock to break the cage out of everyone) *Mumble: Woah. *Rio: Follow me. (Meanwhile on James Ross Island) *Alpha Skua: Well, well, well. The perfect gift for me. *Brokebeak: We stole it from this hairy guy who is holding the presents and riding on his floating thing. *Francesco: Now the idiots will never get Christmas saved. *Alpha Skua: Hahahahahahahahahahaha. (Meanwhile on a cave) *Erik: That's it? *Rio: There we are. *Ashley: Are we gonna play Secret Santa? *Perxio: No, i want to test out your ticklish before we move on to save a present. *Phoenix: Just lay down? *Rio: Yes. *Phoenix: Ok, I will. (Phoenix lays down facing belly up) *Erik: What now? *Rio: We created the Tickle Move-ment 6700 to give you a tickle test on the floor. *All: ON THE FLOOR?! *Perxio: Yes, we're gonna do it on the floor. *Phoenix: I know that this, even though it's just a test, it will still tickle a lot. (The tickle torment begins on the penguins) *Erik: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaaa. *Slikk: This is the first time getting tickled. *Ashley: My father got tickled when he was a teen. *Phoenix: I love it. *Perxio: Oh my. Maybe, any of you guys can go. *Mumble: No, five more minutes please. *Rio: You have something to do? *Atticus: We have to save Christmas for all. *Rio: But, we're birds. We can't fly. *Phoenix: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Erik: Hahahahahahahahahahha. I want some more! *Rio: Sure thing. (Rio added more tickle power to the machine) *Mumble: Hahahahahahahahahaha. *Phoenix: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA TICKLES SO MUCHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Perxio: Mucho more. (The penguins get tickled more of their time) *Phoenix: Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha. *Mumble: SO MUCH MORE LAUGHTER THAN BEFORE! *Phoenix: *laughing hysterically* I've never been this ticklish before! *Erik: Me too. *Atticus: This is kinda fun. *Phoenix: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! *Slikk: Whu do we need to do this? We must continue on. *Rio: Okay. (The tickle torment stops) *All: SLIKK?! *Slikk: GUYS, I WANT TO CONTINUE THE ADVENTURE NOW! *Rio: Calm down kid, there is nothing to worry about. *Erik: Hurry, there is no time left. *Phoenix: He's right, we need to get back what is rightfully ours. (Outside of the mountain close to James Ross Island) *Rio: We came though James Ross Island, we're leaving Snow Hill Island soon. *Mumble: But with the Amigos and Carmen? I can't do that by myself. *Phoenix: Nah, they want to listen to some dumb show they're watching. *Perxio: The boring show? *Atticus: No, we came all the way there. *Erik: Skuas are just getting closer. *Phoenix: Come on, let's go. (Now in James Ross Island) *Perxio: What a stick of islands. *Rio: Gosh, i'm tired. *Phoenix: Relax Rio, we met before since high school. *Mumble: So, there is like no middle or high schools in Emperor-Land. And then, Penguin-Land. *Phoenix: Precisely. *Rio: Come on, penguins can do whatever they want. (Rio started to sing "Penguins Can Do Whatever They Want") "Now, there is something i want to do Penguins Can Do Whatever They Want" *Slikk: They eat fish and eat some squid. *Erik: They also swim for a long time. *Perxio: Let's go and cross below the mountain. (The penguins walked though the mountains) *Rio: And also see if skuas are here. *Phoenix: Look around. *Ashley: And find the truth. *Lauren: The present is somewhere and it getting close. *Atticus: Just follow the beat. *Bo: And you will make it. *Erik: Just look out for the cliff and it make you fall. *Rio: *singing* "Now, there is something i want to do Penguins Can Do Whatever They Want Last we see if the skuas are here" *All except Mumble: Penguins Can Do Whatever They Want. (The song ended) *Erik: The cave! I found it! *Phoenix: Very good, Erik. Now, let's go in, and we are stronger in a group, so we are more protected from the bad guys. (When the penguins went to the cave, they see if their skuas around here) *Bo: HELLO?! IS SOMEONE THERE? *Slikk: COME ON BABY SKUAS, I'M HERE TO BEAT YOU UP! *Erik: The present look! (The penguins finally found the present) *Mumble: Yes, now we can go home. *Ashley: What is inside? *Lauren: We can't open them until christmas day. *Ashley: But it just christmas eve. *Phoenix: I know, but rules are rules. *???: What are you doing in our cave?! *All: Aaaah!! *Alpha Skua: Of course, it's me. *Brokebeak: What do we have here? *Francesco: Your trying to cut us off? *Rio: No, we want to get rid of you. *Slikk: You babies don't stay a chance. *Ashley: Leave our friends alone! *Alpha Skua: Oh ho ho ho. I plan on stopping christmas this year. *Phoenix: Not going to en, LARDFACE! We will have Christmas saved before you take it away from us! *Alpha Skua: STOP AFTER THEM! (Brokebeak and Francesco try to go after the penguins. Erik get to hold the present to kept it safe from Alpha Skua) *Erik: Guys, we can- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. (Erik falls down into the lake with the gift) *Mumble: Erik! *Phoenix: We have to do something. *Mumble: Penguins can not fly. I explain that to my son once. *Rio: Guys, what is wrong with you. *Perxio: I want the old Boss Skua back when he is trying to stop us. He is now even meaner than the last one. *Alpha Skua: I am the BOSS SKUA! (Alpha Skua push Rio, Perxio, Mumble and Phoenix to the lake) *Atticus: The lake river, we will never get it! (A adelie penguin chick was spying on them and trying to go after the skuas) *Slikk: Okay babies, you will pay what you done. *Lauren: The skuas, they're going to the lake. *Ashley: Climb down. *Slikk: Without Ramón, i will act like him. (In the river lake) *Erik: The present! No! *Mumble: Erik, we finally land to the water safe. (Many ice pieces were falling and landing towards them) *Phoenix: HIDE!!! (The penguins hide as Erik hold the present) *Erik: Don't worry present. Mama Erik is here to protect you. (The penguins rise up in the water and land to the ice float moving) *Phoenix: It's moving. *Erik: Uh oh. *Ashley: Guys, hold on, we're coming. *Slikl: Slikk to the rescue! *Phoenix: Don't let it get away! *Slikk: What? I just said that! *Alpha Skua: GET THE PRESENT! *Francesco: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Phoenix: You LARDFACE skuas stay out of this! *Ashley: Slikk, hurry up! You're taking too long. *Slikk: Okay, we jump in the water. (The chicks jump in the water as the adelie penguin chick follow them) *Slikk: Did you see that guys? That a ice float. *Bo: Let's swim as we can. (In a map of the river lake, the humans are finding out about it) *Human #1: Do you believe that a penguin can swim as a chick? *Human #2: Maybe not. *Human #3: The teenagers will be staying up late watching this in their IPhones. *Human Boss: Guys, what are you doing? Get back to work. (Back in the river lake) *Alpha Skua: To fly, you go left and right- *hit himself on the ice bridge and fall to the lake. *Brokebeak: Yellaleg! No! *Francesco: How can we lose him like that? (With the Penguins) *Phoenix: Well, we got back what's ours. Now we just need to go see this "Santa" guy and give him this that belongs to him. (In the Water) *Alpha Skua: Ouch! Get off me you stupid fishes. *swims and make it back to land* Okay Penguins, YOU ARE DONE! (With the Penguins) *Rio: Come on, we need to get this back to its rightful owner. *Erik: Keep moving. *Alpha Skua: So, I can start with you first. (Perxio throws a snowball at Alpha Skua) *Perxio: Yes. *Phoenix: You LARDFACE SKUAS stay away from us! (Phoenix helps his friend with throwing snowballs at the enemy) *Francesco: What should we do now? *Brokebeak: Stop them. *Phoenix: On the contrary, it is us penguins who will stop you! *Rio: Hurry, move the ice float. (The Penguins quickly move to the ice float and take off) *Slikk: Get on. (The rest of the chicks get on the ice float) *Alpha Skua: No! *Brokebeak: We can't miss it! *Francesco: This is so stupid. *Alpha Skua: *slaps Francesco* What are you? *Francesco: An idiot. *Alpha Skua: Thank you. *Phoenix: There is a waterfall! We have to swim back! *Erik: No, we can all die by leopard seals. *Perxio: Think of something else. *Phoenix: And hurry! *Slikk: The swimming power to go back is not working at all! *Phoenix: Try going to the side, we should be able to get to a place to keep us from going down the waterfall. *Erik: Guys, we need to jump, i hold the present for Santa. (The Penguins jump in the waterfall as the skuas chase over them, they all land to the pond and make it to land) *Erik: I did it! The present is safe. *Phoenix: Very good. Now we just need to get the gift back to the "Santa" guy and still have Christmas saved. *Alpha Skua: Now all of you guys will die! (When the skuas fly over, the adelie penguin chick arrive to defeat all of the skuas and finish off the Alpha Skua, all of the skuas begin to fly away) *Mumble: Yes! You saved us. *Adelie Penguin Chick: I know i did. *Erik: Tell me what your name? *Adelie Penguin Chick: My name is Montay, i came from Cape Adare to find out that the skuas are taking over christmas. *Erik: Montay? Nice game. *Slikk: So, you make the baby skuas fly away. *Montay: Yeah, i lost everything, there is like no one to be with the penguin chicks. *Phoenix: That's too bad. Here, you can be with us. *Montay: And you guys have a present? And who birthday is it? *Phoenix: It actually belongs to the "Santa" guy, so we need to get it back to him. *Montay: It's Santa's birthday? Sweet. *Mumble: No, he's a special alien i met on christmas. He does not steal the fishes but all the fisherman do. *Phoenix: Which makes our numbers decline, but after what my brother did, he saved us all. *Montay: So, what is the point? (The Amigos and Carmen came back from the concert) *Ramón: Wooooooooooo! The party was crazy! *Raul: We should go there one more time. *Montay: *in mind* They looked similar to me. The Cape Adare Hut will never forget. *Erik: Ramón, we got the present back! *Ramón: Alright Erik, YOU DID IT! *Mumble: Come on, we should all go back to Penguin-Land. *Atticus: No, it's too far away to go back. *Montay: Can we bring a ice float with us? *Mumble: It's broken, we have to travel all the way to get there. *Ramón: Yeah amigo, you will just be fine. *Montay: Okay, but let's move it. *Erik: Right. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 5) Previous: Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Holiday Stories